A Drop Of Love (ENG)
by Torahime97
Summary: Shimon and Mayura finally married with each other. Now the most important night of their lives is waiting for them.


Finally i decided to translate my fanfiction so that everybody can read it! Enjoy!

A drop of love.

saké was sweetly flowing from the _tokkuri_ within the pretty _ochako_ in ancient porcelain.

Mayura, after being served by the one who from that moment on would have called her _danna,_ wetted her lips with the strong traditional boose and then she took another tiny sip, letting the warmth spread through her throat and the whole body.

Shimon was observing her with a kind smile on his face, like she was a precious jewel. Now she was only his own and no one else's. He could finally admire her in all her beauty and tell to himself "She is my wife, Mayura Amawaka.".

The young man with crimson hair was so happy in that moment. They were alone, just her and him. Both seated on the veranda, tasting their wedding flavor, under the charming moonlight, without nobody bothering.

Indeed, the main cerimony has been quite chaotic. Shimon was so nervous that made him feel sick, in a good way, obviously. Instead, Mayura remained composed and calm for all the time: she was no more the clumsy little girl from the past. Now she was an all-round woman, even though she wasn't much different from how she used to be when she was younger.

She was still absolutely sweet, pure, lovely and easy to tears. She was pretty moved at her own wedding too.

Suddenly, Shimon recalled her last words on the altair, before the fateful kiss.

"Shimon, i don't think you can understand how i'm feeling happy right now." She said with tears of joy in her eyes. Happiness was spurting from all of her pores.

In reality, the guy perfectly understood how her woman was feeling at that time, because, deep down, he was feeling the same: a sweet and touching warmth was expanding through every centimeter of his skin, a brand new emotion, never felt before, similiar to a blessing, a deep desire of becoming one with the other as soon as possible...simply wonderful.

Therefor, Shimon took her newlywed's hand and he replied "It's the same for me. I will always be happy by your side, from now on."

After that, the kiss. The endless moment.

When their lips met each other and started philander the whole hall was filled with applauses and cackles of every kind, it didn't really matter if they weren't well-suited for the situation. But both of them couldn't hear a thing. In that moment, the world began to spin differently from the usual, new stars were born in the sky and colors became even brighter. The wedding's kiss.

That memory would have been impressed in their minds forever, like a special one, unique and on its own in the universe. No other kiss would never have the same taste, the same depth and the same feelings which accompanied that one. It was the symbol of their eternal love, sealed by the warmth of their lips.

The festivities afterwards were full of good memories, laughters of joy and unbridled fun. everything guided by the awareness of many people celebrating their union with sincerty and affection. In that occasion, Mayura and Shimon also shared their first dance together, under everyone's eyes.

Mayura couldn't hold back from giggling, thinking about how his fresh husband was so awkward, in a certain way. Now that they were united by the holy bond of marriage the couldn't keep anything hidden from each others, that's why the young lady didn't hesitate on commenting his movements on the dancefloor.

"Darling, you look like a piece of wood." she said between a giggle and other.

Shimon, from his side, couldn't feel anything but embarrassment for this, he felt a bit flustered too. He didn't untie the nerves from the cerimony.

"But..." Mayura whispered in his ear "...i love you just the way you are."

Ahh, in that moment, the young man wanted to take her face between his hands and steal her another passionate kiss so badly, like this, in front of everyone. But he limited himself to a simple smile while leaning his forehead against hers, half-closing his eyes and murmuring a tender "I love you too.".

They didn't and couldn't wait any longer! even a few more seconds! Both were so taken from the burning desire of cutting out some space and time for being alone, so that they could let themselves be carried by their feelings and love effusions of every kind. But on the other side, the two newlyweds were aware enough to know that a little more of waiting it would have certainly increased the pleasure and the passion. Hence, they decided to take it easy, trying to momentarily suppress their yearning towards each other.

Finally the night has come. The holy moment for a couple of newlyweds.

For that special occasion a wide room furnished in a japanese old-style was especially prepared, where husband and wife could dedicate some time to their own intimacy.

Shimon and Mayura wore their night _kimono_ 's and then settle at open-air with the _shuki_ , gently offered from the Ikaruga family. They both didn't want to rush things; first they would have enjoyed a sip of exquisite saké and then they would have passed to the grand finale of the day, their first time.

The young husband with icy eyes couldn't manage to relax for all day long, between the official cerimony, the festivities and the thought of their magical night of love. Even now, in that moment, he was feeling vaguely nervous.

His lovely wife too, couldn't find herself perfectly relaxed. After all it was normal to feel that way. They never had the chance, before that moment, of enjoying a deep intercourse one with the other and this thing couldn't make them feel more anxious, but also excitement.

drinking alcohol was the perfect way to dive into the mood. Just a few drops would have been sufficient to rise up the heat of their agitated hearts and the rest would have happened as a consequence, in a natural way. They were fully convinced.

So they started serving each other, drinking in small sips, contemplating the clearness of the starry sky and the dim light of the moon. Everything was perfect, everything was so romantic

Yet, neither of them were feeling ready enough to make the first move. Maybe, after all, a bit more of alcohol was needed to set in motion the whole situation. Being patient was the key, but also loosen up was important,

Mayura was probably the closest one to feel that way. She used to live on feelings, living with the heart.

Shimon was more cool-headed and his train of thought was kinda logic and strict. Certainly, i wouldn't be easy for him to take action.

The girl flawlessly understood what her consort was feeling. It was the best part of being truly in love. Percepting the connession to the other person, feeling what he feels, understanding him, accepting him...loving him, from every point of view.

Without further ado, Mayura poured other saké in his pretty cup and invited him to keep her a little company in the imminent and current, although mild, state of drunkenness.

"Maybe we're drinking too much, now?" he said with an entertained grin on his face.

"Naah, tonight is special. We can allow ourselves to." she answered, rising the ochako filled with that delicious fluid. And it was true! That night, Mayura found herself loving saké.

More loosened up than before, Shimon swallowed another swig while we was starting to feel a bit tipsy and slightly drowsy. Next to him, instead, the young blondie was already swaying with her head, whimping of taste while feeling all the anxiety from earlier slowly slipping away from her body.

"Shimon." she called for him.

"Um?"

Mayura suddenly came closer and, putting her fingers on his thigh, she begun to make them run back and forth for all the tract of his leg, in an almost seductive way.

"For how much time are you gonna keep me waiting?" she asked in a half-whining.

She was drunk. And if she wasn't fully drunk, well, she had to be very close.

The young man's cheeks inflamed at that light and winky touch. accompanied by a soft voice, warmed up by the alcohol and a flirty question. But strangely, he didn't feel any pressure. If we have to say it all, he was kinda aroused by that fingers little game.

Smelling the delicious scent of her shampoo, a strong aroma of gardenia and lavender...it was sending him to paradise. He had her right there: hot, beautiful, with her watery and pleading eyes, her soft skin. How could his mannish instincts resist to such a delicious thing?

He wanted her, right now. He was dead sure about it.

For all that time of his life, spent on suppressing urges and emotions just to get stronger, to become a real man, seemed to vanish in the sensual vibe of the moment.

Shimon stared straight into those crystalline eyes of her, which now appeared even brighter and clearer than before. He was looking at her cheeks, inpurpured by the saké, those tempting and wet lips, in want of more attentions, the soft lines of her neck, a prosperous breast which was rising at her panting...it was a very attractive picture.

It took jus a few seconds of that sight before the red-haired guy gently put his lips on hers. it was brief but intense. Parting, the two continued on incessantly looking into each other's eyes. They were feeling so charmed.

Shimon swooped again on her mouth, this time with more heat and resolution than before, and he didn't let go of her. He explored every single centimeter, in the inside and the outside, putting his hand on her, first on her face, next going down till he reached her breasts and then her waist, ending at caressing and gripping her thighs.

Also Mayura couldn't hold back anymore from touching his beloved. She passed her hands everywhere! From his chest to his crimson hair, to keep him tighter.

Once finished that burning dance of lips and tongues, Shimon went for her neck, so delicate and white, just like snow. He covered that part with kisses on kisses, which, in a few seconds, turned into addictive and passionate love bites. He wanted to eat her up and sink his teeth in that dainty flesh! It was this the kind of desire a repressed for too much time guy could have.

"Ahh...Shimon..." Mayura felt like she was going crazy at every little thing he was doing. Reached that point, she couldn't contain her moans of pleasure or her short breath anymore!

He gripped her around the waist, taking her body even much closer to his, then he unveiled her shoulders and started, here too, to cover them with all of his affection and heat.

Mayura never thought that the guy with that furrowed gaze and earnest posture, could have be turned in such a fiery one after just a few shots of alcohol. But she liked it, like crazy. At the mere thought that Shimon had kept this side of him always deep inside his heart, even unconsciously, the girl begun feeling like her womb was burning intensively. It was such a turn-on.

Slowly, Shimon also reached and unveiled her beautiful chest, a celestial view for excellence! He touched and kissed those juicy breasts of her, untill he could hear Mayura's moans in a distinct way. which in the meanwhile, she lost control of her own body Now all she was feeling was pure pleasure of the senses.

The guy stopped for a second to admire the general scenery of her half-naked newlywed in the moonlight, red-faced for the embarrassment and the arousal, with her body totally covered in marks of his passage.

Deep inside, was so pleased while seeing her making those expressions, calling his name between a smothered cry and one other, feeling her wheezy against his figure. He loved giving her pleasure and fulfilling every little request of her.

At the same time, the young groom was strarting to feel like blazing between his legs. He needed to own her, and he had to do that as soon as possible. He was about to burst out.

Without any second thought, Shimon took the blondie in hi arms, lifting her sweet weight from the booty and both headed towards the marriage bed, which had been decorated, for the special occasion, with petals of red roses.

Pushing the girl between the perfumed sheets, making her lay down, he removed every remained piece of clothing, just to admire that body in all its unique erotic beauty. They stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds, both wheezing. Shimon leaned over her silouhette, slowly rubbing his body against hers. Whereas passion had returned with all its erotical charge to dominate the scene.

Mayura suddenly grabbed on to his young husband's night kimono, willing to remove it so that she could savour the handsome view of that carved body, result of years and years of a strict training schedule. Shimon decided to please this request too and, hastily, he took off every clothes which was still clinging to his flesh, letting them fall down to the floor.

Their naked bodies met and caressed each other, for the first time, in a sensual and neverending ballade. His member was swollen and warm from the rush, pressing against the place where it was meant to be, which seemed ready to welcome it.

Mayura's fingers were passing through his blazing hair, messing them up, while he was petting her breasts and pull her to himself by the hips, as he wanted her to understand how much he was craving for that.

Breath, Breath and moans were all you could hear in the room.

Tired of beating around the bush, encouraged by the influence of alcohol and the whole situation, Shimon started scrubbing with a certain heat Mayura's erogenous zone, who was already ecstatic! His long and robust fingers were passing and circularing, while slipping in every spot of that place , thinking about how good could it be to completely dive in...

"Shimon..let's do it, now." Mayura had been pretty clear about it.

She wasn't afraid, actually, she couldn't wait to become a single body with her beloved. Shimon, for its part, didn't wait for her to say it twice.

In no time, he rose on his knees, lifting hers too, pullinger her body against him. Mayura was thrilled.

When Shimon penetrated her, Mayura got rustled by a shiver of pleasure mixed with pain. That sensation couldn't be defined as the greatest enjoyment, but it was of a certain impact, and the girl liked it.

"Does it hurt?" He asked with his short breath.

The lady with blonde hair slighlty shaked his head, "No, go ahead..."

Shimon's expression was more determined now. He started pushing her gently, at first, but once he noticed that her spouse had begun to moan with satisfaction, swaying her hip too, to him was like a juicy invitation.

His movements became even faster and resolved, every hit from him was a jolt intense pleasure to her. He was feeling that sensation of carnal luxury too, which it was finallly about to be fully gratified, spreading troughout the body, already in a state of bliss for the saké.

Both were moaning and going on with their displays of affection, while all that pleasure was heralding to reach its peak of enjoyment at any moment!

"Shimon, Shimon...Shimon!"

Mayura couldn't stop herself from repeating his name, as she was in some kind of dream. She would have cum pretty soon.

Shimon, on the other hand, was trying to stay focused on her and those phsycal sensations of the moment. He was touching her, intimately rubbing himself in her insid. He was hitting her in the right spots and his mind totally surrendered to the istincts, becoming a slave of opulence.

Ecstasy was increasing in excess, they reached their limit by now.

"Mayura...i'm about to..."

The girl quickly took the hint and noddend in agreement. Moreover, she was feeling like ascending paradise too.

Shimon issued a smothered wail, slowing down the pace. Mayura finished with a last hushed moan. This time they really reached the orgasm.

They stopped.

Shimon let himself fall next to her side and both started to stare at the ceiling of the big room, panting and with sweat running over their skins.

They remained in that condition for a while, then they looked into the eyes, and turned to face each other, both lovingly smiling and echanging a long breathtaking kiss.

"Did i already told you that i love you?" asked Mayura.

"Maybe. In any case, i love you." Shimon replied.

They both fell asleep, like that, naked on the bed, in each other's arms, keeping warmth to one another, with the certainty that also that moment would have turned into a precious memory of their life. Their first time. Perfect in every little detail, natural as their deep love, blazing like the stars of that night, in a simple word?

Unforgettable.

Author's notes:

 **Shuki:** is a saké set. It contains the **Ochako** (cups) and the **Tokkuri** ( the flask).

 **Danna:** Literally, it means "husband" in japanese.

I really hope you liked my lemon fanfiction! I swear, it wasn't really my intention to make it so explicit but at some point i lost control and, well, farewell purity If you have some time to waste, please leave a review and you will make me the happiest shipper on the earth's face! Stay tuned!


End file.
